


In Saving Selina Kyle

by JasmineWayne127



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Adventure, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Selina Kyle, Bad Decisions, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bullying, Daddy Issues, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Gotham Academy, Gotham City Police Department, Hormones, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Protective Selina Kyle, References to Friends (TV), Resolved Sexual Tension, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127
Summary: When Selina Kyle ends up being kidnapped by mysterious people and leaving two people important to her beaten and worried. Sixteen-year-old Helena Kyle seeks out the help of billionaire playboy Wayne heir, Bruce Wayne, a supposed friend of her mothers but when she finds out there connection is more than just being a friend of Selina's. Now Helena must deal with annoying family members, teenage hormones, a new school, bullying, failing to make friends, and keeping her anxiety attacks at bay.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	In Saving Selina Kyle

It has been nearly hours since Selina Kyle had gone to labor after awaiting dilation for another half hour and it was noon. For all the times the father of her child always arrived on time to fight the bad guys, his child was taking long to enter the world. She dredged to think about what her child would be like in their teenage years. 

“You're doing wonderful Ms. Kyle, we're almost done,” The doctor said, somewhere by her legs, her hands waiting below Selina. 

_She stared in the mirror in wonder at her stomach, admiring the swelling of the bump, smooth and stretched like a watermelon, at the stretch marks, marking up the skin that was going to be a hassle to get rid of. There was_ _a living human being in here, she thinks in raptured wonder and always finds herself laying on her back on the bed, hands moving around the alien feeling. Talking and singing until she fell asleep, little hands roaming around._

She threw her head back as she cried out in pain, her entire body on fire, as her calves cramped under the effort of keeping herself up on her knees for hours. 

"You're doing a wonderful job, Selina." Holly Robinson, her best friend, soothed rubbing her back. "You're almost there, one more push, and your little ones here." 

With the next expected contraction came a pain that dominated Selina's entire being. In those moments, for those seconds that stretched into infinity, there was nothing else. She could hear screaming from within the other rooms of other moms giving birth, yet she made no sound at all. The pain passed for only a minute or so and she breathed with closed eyes, feeling relief at knowing this was the final push. The room might as well have been empty for all the awareness she had, and when the people all around the room finally talk, touch, gain her attention she found it so hard to concentrate. The feeling of being stretched was so painful, it was like tearing stockings apart and getting them on your skin. 

The nurse was telling her that it was time, time to push. "Push, Ms. Kyle, push" she urged. "Come on, girl." Holly encouraged. With a guttural grunt she did so and was told to stop, that was enough. She felt the baby crowning, the hot stretching of flesh, and held her breath. Without any further effort, the baby slid into the hands of the doctor. 

Selina took in a breath relieved that the pain was over and blew it out. She turned onto her back knowing that the umbilical cord was cut and balanced herself against the pillows. Waiting with panting breath, the piercing cry like a banshee of a newborn pierced the now once quiet room as everyone waited with batter breath as the baby found it's the courage to breathe in the sterile hospital room, and her heart burst with love, motherly instincts, and elation as the nurse said. "Here's your beautiful baby girl." A warm bundle of pink and yellow blankets was pressed onto her chest. 

She looked down, and the world stopped.

The one person she had waited for nine months was finally here and the sight was breathtaking. 

She was there on her chest, nascent eyes opening, mouth rooting for milk. Her daughter was very red due to the strenuous birth and brought suddenly into the world, her little face was pinched, a dusting of black hair on top, and her eyes the color of baby blue that all babies had when born were now squeezed shut as she wailed (Selina wonders whose eyes she'll have; she hopes it's his), her little fists waving. The only thing about her was a birthmark the shape of surprisingly of a bat on her forehead located at the hairline. But despite that, she was still wonderful and she was hers, all hers. 

"She is breathtaking Selina." Holly cooed, rubbing a thumb onto the birthmark. "His." 

A head popped into the delivery room, a handsome man of Korean descent holding a two-year-old on his hip with a disgruntled teenager behind him. "Sorry, this little guy wanted to quickly see the baby." It was Holly's fiancé George Seo, foster son Jonathan and their son Jackson. "Are we allowed?" 

The doctor smiled pulling the cap off her head. "Go on right ahead." 

The three males crowded the two females both looking down at the now sleeping baby girl. "She's beautiful, Kyle," George whispered, looking in awe at the sight. 

"She is." Selina kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

"Baby," Jackson spoke in that childish way. 

"That's right, pipsqueak." Jonathan huffed ruffling his foster brother's messy hair. 

"She's going to become a boy killer one day." Holly giggled. 

_"What are you going to name the baby, whatever it's going to?" Holly had_ _asked, bringing Selina a mug of tea._

_“Not telling." Selina smiles mischievously_ _, caressing her belly. “It's a secret."_

_"Ah, come on," Holly whined, pouting impetuously at her friend's mysterious attitude._

"Helena Alfreda Kyle." Selina mused, not paying attention to anything. "What will you grow up to be I wonder." The room is quiet as the people including Holly's family leave mother and daughter alone together. "My little Robin." 


End file.
